


Train to Everywhere

by wynnebat



Series: Train to Everywhere [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, EWE, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Professor Sirius Black, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: In which Harry sends Sirius off to Hogwarts.





	Train to Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rough Trade Monthly Drabbles - [April](http://www.roughtrade.org/the-workshop/topic/april-2019-monthly-drabble/).
> 
> My 200th Harry Potter fic on AO3. ❤️

"It should be the other way around," Sirius huffs as they side-along to Platform 9 and 3/4.

Harry releases Sirius' arm and rolls his eyes at Sirius' exaggerated pout. The sound of thunder can just barely be heard from outside the station, a background noise to all the children leaving home. Some for the first time, others, older and taller, for the seventh. Harry fondly remembers his former visits to the station. Always, it meant an escape from the Dursleys, or (guiltily) from the cramped confines of the Burrow, or the doom and gloom of Grimmauld Place and the war. Now, Harry never has to see the Dursleys again, he can visit the Burrow as often as he likes without staying the night, and the house Sirius purchased may be a bit big, but it's anything but gloomy.

"I like it better this way. You did get to send me off once, as Padfoot, and now I get to do it to you," Harry replies, feeling smug. "Don't get into too much trouble. Send me lots of letters. Don't eat too many sweets at the welcoming feast."

"Yes, Mother," Sirius replies with a gusty sigh. Then he seems to think better of it and hugs Harry tightly. "You're always welcome to visit. There's an extra room with your name on it if you ever need it. I mean it. If auror training gets to be too much, or Ron drives you batty with his bad habits, or Hermione tries to make you read, I'm just a step through the floo away."

"I know," Harry says, resting his chin on Sirius' shoulder and hugging him back. He wouldn't have seen much of Sirius in the upcoming year anyway, now that he's starting auror training, but then Sirius got a job offer from Minerva. Harry promptly told him he wasn't allowed to turn it down if any part of him liked the thought of teaching Defense. With Sirius' approval of Harry not being alone, Ron and Hermione were only too happy to move in. "I'll miss you." Feeling nostalgic, he adds, "Send me a toilet seat?"

Confused but always willing to take part in a prank, Sirius pulls back and says, "Sure. You know what? I'll steal you Myrtle's."

"What? No," Harry retorts, but Sirius is already getting on the train. "Don't steal me Myrtle's! With my luck she'll come with it. She'll haunt me forever. Sirius. Sirius!"

Sirius waves back, while Harry responds with a rude gesture.

He's still there when the train makes the final toot of its horn and is off. It's a little bittersweet, Harry is surprised to find, but it's not forever. It's not an end, just a beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on [tumblr](https://wynnefic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
